


Reconstructing Deconstruction

by luchesharman



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, Reflection, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Nagisa and this is Karma and this is what they decide now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconstructing Deconstruction

"Ka-Karma," Nagisa, too exhausted to sleep, tried saying the name without honorifics. It was dark now, very dark. The dim light through the crack of his door only lightly treadle a narrow path to the edge of his bed before stopping. But he was used to it. The dark had always been a chosen friend over the presence of his mother.

But back to his friend, Karma. Karma who was intelligent enough to rank first place in one of the nation's greatest schools. He who was athletic and strong enough that if he hadn't decided it would be more fun taunting and baiting, could tear his bloody way to victory. He who was confident with a self-assurance that allows him quick adaption to any situation without doubt poisoning his conviction. He who had sharp enough a perspective that he could easily shape himself into a different mold to reach the best chances for his intended goals while still maintaining who he was. He who was Nagisa's friend since first year but only now have the both of them felt close, like what actual best friends would feel.

There had been a distance between them even if they easily acknowledged their compatibility with one another. If asked if there was blame on who, Nagisa would say it be placed on both of them. His admiration of the other coupled his inferiority complex that Karma and he would never stand on the same arena was part of the foundation of the bridge between them. Now, after the fight, after the desperation for Karma to  _please listen to me_ , after _he_ had surrendered, they had taken the time to talk with each other, Nagisa knew what Karma had experienced back then as well. He had felt a sense of cautiousness was to be held around Nagisa though it wasn’t until this year that he figured out why and so he almost purposely drifted apart from Nagisa.

“Karma,” he tried again. Slower, softer. “Karma? Karma. Kah-ma.”

He could get used to this, he decided, eyes slipping shut even as he continued mouthing the name.

He woke up the next day feeling content even though he had to stretch to get the tension out and rub ointment into his multiple bruises. He left home quietly after making breakfast and tried to ignore his mother's eyes on him. It was still shaky grounds at best with her.

When he met up with him, when he said his name (no honorifics), when he swang an arm around him, he decided that, yes, he really was fine with this.

"Nagisa."

"Karma, did you hear? There's a new magazine with behind the scene photos about all of the director's movies."

"Really?! Let's go get it after class then."

"Ah, but shouldn't we stay back to plan on how to save sensei though?"

"Ehh, we can just go quickly. I doubt we'd be able to do anything on the first day of _Operation: Save Koro-Sensei_ anyway."

"We're up a hill Karma, getting there and back here would take at least twenty minutes even with our capabilities. Besides, we should _try_ to help."

"How 'bout this then, I go and you stay and 'help out'. Of course, you're paying half."

"That's fine but you have to come back right after!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Nagisa."

They looked at each other and smiled.

Of course, Karma then dashed forward with an Anti-Koro-Sensei-Knife and swiped at a nearby bush which revealed their teacher crouching behind it along with The Notebook.

Nagisa twitched at the sight.

"You damn octopus! This isn't a BL manga!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it, my contribution to the latest chapters for assclass~  
> This does not relate to Destructive Hits in any ways.


End file.
